The Origins of Two Heroes (Super Mario bros Fanfic)
by Crystalminer1999
Summary: Born in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi seemed to have a good life set before them until a threat from the Dark Kingdoms forces their family to retun to the real world. Mario and Luigi grow up, not knowing of the magical place they were born in and instead know only know of the cruel world their family had to travel to.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night over the Mushroom Kingdom, the stars and Lumas stretched across the sky and lit it up like a Christmas tree. Within the Mushroom Kingdom, the Toads and Mushroom people all slept peacefully while some were watching the Lumas dance and sing across the sky. On the lake nearby a small mushroom village, the castle of the royals sat regally by the lake, reflecting its giant structure in the calm water. The giant red gates opened and the King of the Mushroom Kingdom walked out with a young woman. The young woman was not wearing a crown or a beautiful purple robe like the king, instead she wore a simply light green dress, with a white apron and chef's hat, which she took off to reveal brunette hair. She also had beautiful blue eyes. The King turned to the young woman

"You really shouldn't have done that, Mia. Being heavily pregnant with your child, you should really be at home resting"

The King told her, Mia shrugged her shoulders as she removed her apron, which showed the very obvious bulge where the baby was still resting.

"I know, I know. But you are one of my best friends, Your Highness. And it was a pleasure to cook for your family, especially for your wife and your beautiful new daughter" she remarked.

The King smiled at his friend, when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we have you and your husband for getting rid of that Wizard all those years ago. I'm glad you decided to stay here in the Mushroom Kingdom than return to Italy" he then added "Yeah. Me too" Mia said softly.

Mia then looked at a couple of Lumas flying above and smiled, "Well, I better get back home. Pio will get worried if I'm not home soon" Mia stated as she walked over the stone bridge "Safe travels, Mia. I hope to see you soon" The King waved as he walked back to the red gates as the closed slowly behind him as Mia continued to walk over the bridge.

Mia continued to walk through the village, waving at the Toads and mushroom people who waved at her as she continued to walk down the cobblestone street until she came to a giant red toadstool with windows and a red and green door. She pulled out a golden key, placed it in the lock and opened the door into a gently lit living room. Sitting in a red armchair, a man with a black moustache and blue eyes, wearing a yellow top and blue overalls, was reading a book before noticing the woman enter the house. He immediately place his book on a nearby table and walked up to the woman

"Mia! I was getting slightly worried" he stated as Mia hugged the man as he walked closer to her. She was slightly taller than him so she had to bend down a little to hug him properly "I'm fine, Pio. The party was great, a little of a struggle because of this" Mia patted her stomach gentle "but I still managed to get the job done" she stated as she walked into the kitchen, placing her chefs hat and apron on a hook.

She was about to open a cupboard when she felt something strange, it was a little painful and seem to be coming from her stomach but it soon went away. She just assumed that the baby was kicking, it always seem to do that when she was about to make some pizza. She was about to continue when she felt the same feeling again "You must be excited, sweetie" she said to her stomach, though she was unsure if the baby could understand her, but then she felt something else, she felt slightly wet between her legs and then reality hit her of what was going on. She turned to the kitchen door

"Pio! I think the- ahh!" she yelled as she gripped her stomach as a huge pain shot through her stomach.

Pio came running into the kitchen and held his wife's hand and guided her to the bedroom "Okay, just relax honey, I'll call the doctor!" he said in a panic as he helped his wife lie down before dashing to the phone to call the doctor.

12 hours later

It was coming to the beginning of the day, the sun was due to rise any minute but Mia was still in labor, with Pio concerned by her side. The doctor, who was a man with a green mushroom head with a doctor's coat on, was still there and was encouraging Mia along with Pio "Come on Mia, almost done, just one last push for me, please!" he called out,

Mia took a few deep breaths before pushing again "And there we go! The baby's here!" the Doctor cheered as he stared to wipe the baby clean "Then why do I still feel something?!" Mia asked, that's when the Doctor looked and noticed "Oh my gosh, there's two!"

"WHAT?!" Pio and Mia state in surprise before Mia went back to pushing.

It took around 5 minutes before the second baby was out "And there we go! How do you feel now, Mia?" The doctor asked "Much better, thank you" Mia said as Pio started to tear up a little

"Pio?" the Doctor called out while holding a pair of scissors " Oh yes, of course" he said as he walked over "Oh my gosh, they're both boys!" he stated, Mia smiled softly "Can I see them?" she asked, the Doctor nodded and wrapped the two babies up and passed them over to their mother. She looked down at her two newborn son's with a soft smile as Pio walked over proudly to look at them properly as well. One of the babies, the older one, was slightly smaller than his brother and had brown hair, his brother, the younger one, was slightly bigger but noticeable thinner and had dark brown hair. Mia and Pio smiled "Oh Mia, they're so beautiful" he stated happily as he kissed his wife on the forehead as she stroked her elder son's hair gentle.

The doctor wished the couple the best and left the family alone. The four of them were sitting quietly when a warp pipe appeared in the house and an older man popped out of it. He looked like Pio but had a white beard and moustache

"Pio! Mia! I came to see how you two were doing. I haven't seen you in a while so..." he then noticed the two babies in Mia's arms "Two babies! Oh my! It feels so good to finally be a grandfather... Wow, that makes me sound old" he quickly commented, Pio laughed "Oh dad, you're not that old ``''He's right, Abramo, now come over a see your grandsons" Mia invited with a smile, Abramo walked over and saw the two boys and smiled "Well done, you two. They're beautiful" he commented.

Pio looked over to his father "So, how are things in Italy and with the plumbing business?" he asked, Abramo nodded "Good but never mind that, we have these beauties to worry about first. Like for example, what are their names?" he asked eagerly. Mia and Pio looked at eachother "That's a good question, what are we going to call them?" Pio asked his wife, she thought for a minute, "Well, why don't you name the older one and I'll name the younger one?" she suggested, Pio nodded "Okay... Um... Carlo? No... Gino? No..."

Mia looked at her younger son "I think I'll name the younger one... Luigi" Mia stated as Abramo nodded in approval "Yes, such a proud Italian name" he stated as Pio seem to still be having with naming there older child " Um... Geez, this is hard!" he exclaimed. Albramo looked at his son " What names mean a lot to you son? That my help" he suggested, Pio looked around "I'm not naming him after one of my old friends... No no, something else..." he said walking to the window. Mia thought for a second before her eyes lit up "What about your late mother's name?" Pio looked over confused

"My mother's name was Maria. That's a girls name!" "But what about the male equivalent to that?" she suggested "Mario..." Albramo stated, Pio thought for a moment "Yeah... Yeah, that's a good name!" Pio he cheered. Mia looked down at the sleeping boys "Mario and Luigi... I think they are perfect" she stated.

Albramo then waved goodbye at the two as he headed down a pipe that lead back to Italy as the two parents smiled at the new sons. Mario, the older of the two, opened his eyes and looked up, though he couldn't clearly see his parents, he could definitely hear them "Oh, Mario! Hello!" Mia said excitedly, Mario smiled at the sound of his mother's voice, emitting a small sound from his mouth as he tried to respond, his movement and noise disturbed his younger brother, who also opened his eyes, looking at his brother before looking up.

Luigi seemed to be a lot more timid than his brother and actually tried to hide under the blanket "Oh, sweetie, I'm your mum" Mia reassured him, which encouraged him to come out before yawning and falling asleep, nuzzling into his mother, Mario however, stayed awake. Pio then took Mario off Mia as she rocked Luigi gentle.

Pio took his son to the window to watch the Lumas returning to their homes and the sun was about to rise "You're going to love it here, Son. The Mushroom Kingdom will be a very different experience for you to grow up in. Much more magical and interesting than mine anyway" Pio remarked.

Even though Mario had no clue what his dad was saying, he gave out a small excited noise as him and his father looked out the window as the stars disappeared and the sun beamed across the hills and the village that they lived in. Mia turned to her husband as Luigi slept soundly in her arms "Have you packed everything, to move towards the mountains?" she asked, Pio nodded "Yeah, and I'll get in contact with the stork in order to get these two there safely. Plus, I want to let them see the Mushroom Kingdom" Pio said smiling as Mario continued to make noises, trying to respond to his father.

Mia looked slightly concerned but agreed with the stork idea as she didn't think there would be a problem and by the time the stork had finished showing the kids the mushroom kingdom and returned to the new house, they would have finished unpacking. The four of them looked out the window as the sun rose over the kingdom, Luigi waking up due to the sun going into his eyes, looking forward to their new lives in the Mushroom Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-37718a82-7fff-1c6e-b8cb-c1bf30cd8a99" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia and Pio continued to pack down their house, getting ready to move closer to the mountains that were a bit further away from the palace. Mia placed another box on top of another when she heard a small noise come from the bedroom, she smiled and walked into the room towards one of the cribs, where it seemed that Mario had woken up. She looked into the crib and saw Mario babbling to himself before looking up and noticing his mother, he smiled and babbled some more, Mia leaned down and picked him up, she then heard Luigi wake up as well, so she went over to him as well. Soon she had both babies in her arms as she walked to the living room, which was now covered in boxes, with Pio loading boxes onto a wagon outside, he walked back in a saw his wife with the babies /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, they've woken up? Well, it has been 4 hours since they were last fed" he commented as he walked into the kitchen to go and get the bottles for the babies. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia looked down at her children again and saw Mario look at Luigi before trying to get his attention, Luigi looked at him and the two started to babble at each other, clearly trying to communicate. Mia giggled at the sight as Pio came in with the bottles, taking Luigi off Mia and started to feed him while Mia fed Mario. Mia then turned to Pio /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Has the Stork agreed to take Mario and Luigi for today?" she asked as she finished feeding Mario and placed him over her shoulder as Pio did the same to Luigi /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, he should be here soon. But, you know what he's like, never gets anywhere on time" Pio explained with a chuckle as he started to rock Luigi, who was more interested with the golden buttons on his father's overalls then falling back to sleep. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia held Mario close to her as he started to play with her hair " I'm still thinking of just asking your father to stay with the boys while we move everything to the new home. We could just pick them up the next day or he could drop them off himself" she said in a concerned voice as Mario babbled at her, trying to get her attention. She looked down and cooed at him, which caused him to laugh, Pio waved his hand "They'll be fine. Stork might be absent minded, but he would not let anything happen to our children" Pio explained when he looked down to Luigi, noticing that Luigi was nibbling on something gold. Upon closer inspection, Pio noticed it was a button from his overalls "Luigi, that's not yours" he said as he took the gold button away from him as he heard a knock at the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pio walked to the door and opened it to be greeted by Stork, was waved at his old friend /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi Pio! Sorry i'm so late, I've just finished delivery a baby to their parents. So, where are the new-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stork took a step into the house but due to his clumsiness, he tripped and fell onto the wooden floor, knocking over a few boxes. Mia came running out of the living room to see Stork on the floor "Stork! Are you okay?" she asked as Stork got up, rubbing his backside "Yeah, I'm good. Been a long night" he stated as he looked down to Mario, who looked back at Stork curiously before babbling at him "Oh, you had a boy!" Stork stated, Mia chuckled "Two boys actually" she stated as she pointed at Pio with Luigi, who was again chewing on the golden button from earlier "Oh, Hello, little buddy! Didn't see you there" Stork cooed, leaning to Luigi, who noticed him and whimpered, stopping his chewing on the button "It's okay, Luigi, Stork is a friend. And I told you not to eat that" Pio reminded as he took the button back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luigi seemed unsure of what his father had said, Mia walked up to Stork with Mario, who seemed more excited to see Stork, babbling and laughing, this encouraged Luigi to babble as well "There we go" Mia stated "Mario seems to have quite an influence on his brother" "Yeah, he's a tough one" Pio noted as he ruffled his older son's hair, who giggled in response. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stork smiled "So, when do you want me to bring these two little cuties back?" Stork asked "Um, in the evening should be fine. We'll be completely unpacked by then" Pio stated, looking at Mia, who still seemed unsure of the idea. Stork noticed Mia's stare "You okay, Mia? I won't let anything happen to them you know? I carry babies on a daily basis to their parents when they move house, hours or even minutes after their born sometimes" Stork explained "Oh, I know Stork, it's just... Well, I've only gave birth to these two a couple of hours ago, it's just the separation i think" she explained. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It took more convincing from Pio but soon Mario and Luigi where in there baby bags and ready to go, Mia and Pio gave their children kisses on the forehead before Stork took off, promising to bring the children back safely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stork carried the two babies around the Mushroom Kingdom, so, like Pio said, they could see the wonderful world that they were destined to grow up in. Mario seemed to be really enjoying the ride, giggling all the while, Luigi on the other hand, was more shaken up and wanted to land but he seemed to be coping okay when his brother babbles at him, as if encouraging him. Stork really appreciated that though these children were only a few hours old, they seem to have such a strong bond. Suddenly, after flying over the mountains with eyes, he felt his phone ring, he landed on one of the mountains, placing Mario and Luigi down for a moment, he wasn't worried about them crawling away, they were too young for it. He answered the call and found out that he had to do a pick up as one of the other Stork's had accidentally delivered a baby to the wrong house, he looked at Mario and Luigi and then remembered that he had to drop something off at the palace today. Surely the king wouldn't mind to look after his best friends kids while he sorted out this mess. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He picked up the babies and travelled to the castle and landed on the balcony, he walked to the balcony door and knocked, The Queen walked up to the window and saw Stork, she smiled and opened the door. She was in a purple and pink dress, blue eyes and light brown hair, she smiled at her friend /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi Stork, do you need something?" she asked in a calming voice /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah... One of my colleagues have messed up on a baby delivery, so I need to sort it out, but I'm babysitting Mia and Pio's sons for today while they move. Will you be able to look after them for a while?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Queen looked into the bags and saw the two boys "Of course, Peach might appreciate some company. Toadworth is trying to entertain her and I don't know how much more he can take" The Queen chuckled as Stork set the two babies on the ground, before taking off. The Queen looked down at the two babies, who looked up at her curiously, Luigi crawled behind Mario as she approached them, picking them both up and heading back into the castle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The King, Toadworth and Baby Peach were in the throne room, baby toys scattered the floor with toads running back and forth to pick them up. Peach was starting to get restless as The King rolled his eyes/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Toadsworth! Is it really that hard to keep her entertained?" he asked in a grumpy voice /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Toadwroth stumbled as he finished a spin for the princess's enjoyment before turning to The King /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry, Your Majesty, but she is a bit of a handful when she is upset" he explained, only to hear the door open and have The Queen walk in with Mario and Luigi in her arms. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The King and Toadworth looked over to her and saw the babies /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think I might just know how to cheer our daughter up" She explained as she placed Mario and Luigi down with Peach, who noticed them and immediately took interest. The three babies looked at each other for a moment before babbling to each other and giggling as they started playing with the toys /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh, Marigold, who are these two" The King asked, Marigold smiled "Their Mia's son's, Gabel. Stork was babysitting them while she and Pio moved but he had to run off on an emergency, so I said we would look after them. Besides, they can play with Peach" she explained, Toadworth smiled "Well, they're doing a good job of it, I'm going to sit down while I have chance" he stated as he left the throne room to go and find some peace and quiet. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gabel looked down at Peach and the two newcomer, he was happy to see them get along well together, he saw that Mario and Peach seem to really get along with each other, Luigi was normally following and sometimes trying to copy his brother, with Gabel found quite sweet. A part of him joked about Mario and Peach being the next Queen and King of The Mushroom Kingdom... but he knew it would not come to pass. His daughter had already been betrothed to the new born Prince of the kingdom of the flowers, Heru and he couldn't break it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After a couple of hours, when the sky was starting to turn dark, Stork finally returned to castle to pick up Mario and Luigi and take them back home. Mario and Luigi said goodbye to their new friends before Stork took off to Mia and Pio new house, he looked down at the babies, who had been falling asleep in the carrying bags, he smiled as he started to fly towards the mountains. Unknowing to Stork, someone was watching him through the clouds, Stork continued his journey when he heard something /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Those babies are mine!" came a cackling mad voice/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stork looked in the direction of the voice but he didn't see anything. He returned to his forward facing flight when he saw something speeding towards him, he tried to fly away from the person but he couldn't move in time and he collided with him, he felt something sharp poking him in the beak, causing blood to leak down it and for him to scream out in pain. To his shock and horror, he saw Mario falling to the Island below, while this person grabbed Luigi and his legs, he looked up and was shocked for who he saw /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kamek?! What are you doing here?! You just killed-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't care! I will not let these little brats grow up! I know what happens. And I have got some plans for his younger brother, Luigi, here" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kamek chuckled evilly as Luigi started to cry as he and Stork was carried off into the night./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Unknwn to everyone, Mario had managed to land safely on the island and was now surrounded by one of the most friendliest animals in the Mushroom Kingdom: Yoshi's./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Events of Yoshi island and Yoshi new Island take place) /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3: The Prophecy of Two Heroes

p id="docs-internal-guid-6e7e121d-7fff-a1e5-6c77-ef3d64c52cf3" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(After Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's new island)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stork, after the long and asuating night, finally manages to make it to the mountains with the two boys in his beak. He looks down to the babies, Mario is peeking out, looking around at the sky, with a glaring look. Stork knew that he must be looking for Kamek again, the Yoshi's did tell him that when Mario landed on their island, he seemed to be looking for his brother and he always went towards something green and babbling at it questionably, indicating he was looking for someone. That someone, Stork knew, was Luigi, it was quite sweet really. Stork then saw the village in the mountains come to view, he sighed in relief but was also hoping that these were the right mountains this time, instead of confusing another couple with the two babies. He flew down to the village and started checking the addresses to look for Mia and Pio's new home. Something was bothering him though, something that the Yoshi had told him, that Mario and Luigi, along with some other children that his stork crew and the Yoshi's rescued from Kamek were Star Children, meaning that they had been chosen to have tremendous abilities that made them special. Normally that wouldn't bother Stork, he's delivered star children before and they all tended to grow up to be amazing people but Kamek said that there was something more special about Mario and Luigi, it honestly made Stork more and more curious about the two boys. What was more special about these two children, who were half Mushroom People and half real world? Did Pio and Mia know about this? He doubted it, he would have to ask them about it. But should he? He had no doubt that Mia and Pio were probably worried about their kids since with was nearly sunrise and he hadn't turned up. He didn't have much choice as he saw Mia and Pio's home come into view, he knew it was theirs due to Pio's wagon being outside of the house, he took a deep breath and walked up to the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Inside the house, Mia was pacing up and down in the kitchen, fidgeting with her fingers, even Pio who was mostly calm, was showing worry as he continued to read his paper. Mia then stopped pacing and walked into the living room where her husband was reading, she looked over to him /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where are they? Stork has been gone all night! Oh, Pio! Where are our boys?" she choked getting more and more upset at the thought that something bad had happened, Pio walked up to his wife and patted her on the back when they heard a knock at the door. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia sprinted to the door and flung it open with force only to cry out injoy followed by her husband/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mario! Luigi!" she cried as she picked her boys up, Mario giggled as Luigi woke up and saw his mum and giggled along with his brother. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia hugged her sons, crying in joy that they were alright. Pio looked at Stork "Mate, what happened to you? We've been besides ourselves here" he explained as Stork looked up to Pio, Pio noticed the e/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span id="docs-internal-guid-9fc998fb-7fff-66ed-9104-55f579ab45df" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"xhausted /spanlook on Stork's face "Whoa! Are you okay?" Pio asked, Mia looked at Stork for the first time and saw his exhausted expression. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stork looked up to his friends and sighed "there was a bit of... Trouble on the way here" he explained, Mia and Pio looked at each other in confusion "What type of trouble?" Mia asked, Stork looked at her " it was... K-Kamek. He found us and tried to kidnap the boys, I didn't see him coming and he took Luigi and knocked Mario out of my beak. He then took me and Luigi to the Dark Lands" Stork explained as Mia and Pio's faces contorts with horror/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "WHAT?! HOW?!" Mia yelled, tears forming in her eyes as she checked Mario, who giggled and grabbed his mum's hands/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "The Yoshi's saved Mario and actually then saved me and Luigi, then I brought them back here" Stork explained, he didn't want to tell them he had a mix up, especially Mia's current state as she checked on Luigi. Pio looked at Stork "Stork... why did Kamek know about you having our kids with you? How did he even know that our kids even existed? They were only born 2 days ago!" Pio exclaimed, which was when Stork realised that he might have to tell them about Mario and Luigi being star children after all./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stork looked at Mario and Luigi before turning to Mia and Pio/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Apparently, Mario and Luigi, along with five other children are star children" he explained. Mia gasped while Pio seemed more proud " Ha! I knew our boys were special" he explained but Mia was more worried than anything/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "It's more than that. Kamek said that Mario and Luigi the two most powerful star children and that they were going to cause him and his secret weapon big trouble in the future, so they were going to try to... try to..." Stork's voiced faded out as he knew that Mia and Pio will be able to put everything together. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia was breathless, not believing what Kamek was going to do, she knew that Kamek did not like her, mainly because she stopped him from being the creatures from the Dark Land back to the Mushroom Kingdom, but trying to kill her two boys who she had only just given birth to, she just couldn't believe it. Pio growled /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That miserable! When I get my hands on that wizard, I'll kill him! So what if our boys are going to kick his backside? Maybe just give up then" "Pio! I think we need to worry about Kamek knowing where we now live? And what if he comes for them again?!" Mia yelled, causing Luigi to whimper "oh, Luigi, sorry sweetie" she soothed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stork smiled "Don't worry, Mia, I don't think we will see Kamek for a while, thanks to the Yoshi's" he exp;ained. Pio and Mia sat there in silence for a while before offering Stork a cup of coffee, after which he bid farewell to the couple as he flew off into the night./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia closed the door, looking down at her sons, who had fallen asleep, Pio walked over to her, looking at his boys "Heh... Aww, they look so peaceful. Look, Luigi snuggling into Mario" he pointed out but Mia didn't respond "Mia?" Pio asked, lifting her chin to look at her, when he saw that she had tears running down her cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumb. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia looked at her husband " I know you're trying to cheer me up but... I can't stop thinking about Kamek and what he tried to do" she looked back down to her boys " I'm their mother, I'm suppose to protect them. I could fight off goombas, Boos and many other creatures from the Dark Land but I couldn't stop my worst enemy from taking my children away..." she explained. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pio looked at his wife, knowing that she does put a lot of pressure on herself, since she had chased Kamek away, helping the royal family and the kingdom, she often believes that she need to be perfect all the time. He place a hand on her shoulder "Hey, you do everything for this place, and nobody expects you to be perfect all the time and besides, the boys are fine. How where you supposed to know what Kamek was going to catch them?" Pio reassured, his wife smiled "Yeah, I know... I guess it was just... I was separated from them and I had no idea where they were" she explained. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia and Pio looked at the boys before walking into their new room and placing the boys in their cribs, Mario woke up a little bit before falling back to sleep /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He must be exhausted. That Yoshi adventure must have been one crazy experience" Pio commented before he gazed over to Luigi "I hope Luigi is going to be alright. I have no idea what Kamek did to him while he had him but he seems okay" Pio gave both of his boys a kiss, followed by Mia before the two headed off into their bedroom to fall asleep, despite the sunrise being a few hours away but they were too tired and relieved to care./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"About 3 hours later, Mia woke up, got out of bed and went to check on Mario and Luigi, both were fast asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Safe. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sighed before walking out of their room to go back to her own when she noticed something outside, she looked outside to the reddish sky as the sun was just about to, it was on a broom and seem to be looking for something. Mia's eyes narrowed at the shadowed figure before running out the door towards it. She got close enough to leap into the air and tackle him, Kamek did not have enough time to respond before he was tackled off his broom and pinned to the ground /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What in the world?! Mia! Of course it's you!" he growled but Mia's glare seemed to make him slightly uneasy, he had never seen her like this before/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "If you EVER come near my sons again, I promise you it will be your last deed, Kamek!" she yelled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kamek laughed "You think that I'm going to listen to you, I'll just wait until there is no way you can protect them, I will not let that prophecy come true! It would mean a disaster for the Koopa's!" Kamek explained/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia growled at the wizard "What Prophecy?" Kamek glared at her "Like I would tell you, you pesky chef!" Kamek chuckled, Mia growled which causes Kamek to cower slightly under her gaze /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you talking about?!" Mia growled as she slammed Kamek down onto the ground /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine! Your little brats, well, more Mario than the green one, will cause so many problems for us in the future. They will defeat our secret weapon so many times... so, I decided to try and off those pesky brats before they had the chance!" Kamek explained. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia growled and picked up Kamek by the neck and lifts him up "Well then, I suggest you get ready for it then, because you are not going to succeed in killing my sons! Now make like a bee, and BUZZ OFF!" and with that, Mia used her immense strength to throw Kamek towards the Dark Lands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia, now satisfied, walks back to the house and walked into the kitchen, where Pio was waiting in the kitchen/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where did you go?" he asked, Mia shrugged her shoulders "Just out" she commented as she started to pour a cup of tea./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pio was going to ask her again but decided not to and continued to smoke his pipe as his wife sits down on the chair opposite him as the early morning sun's light poured over the village, introducing the morning to the couple in their new home, with the two future heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom sleep peacefully. br /span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**( Hey! Sorry for the long pause between this chapter and the last. I don't write over the christmas season but I'm back now. I am going to make sure that this story has a new chapter up each week, if i managed to get more done then bonus for me, but this story is going to be my main focus now. Hope you enjoy) **

3 Years later

The sun rises early in the morning, stretching its light across the mountains and onto the village down below. On one of the houses, a pair of red curtains were pulled back and a small boy with red pyjamas, brown hair and bright blue eyes looked out of the window, smiling. Mario jumped down from the window onto a red bed before going onto the floor, he then quickly ran over to a green bed that was also in the same room. In the bed was a sleeping boy, who looked a lot like his twin brother, except he was taller despite being younger, Mario hopped onto the bed and gentle shook his brother "Weegee! Weegee! Up! Uppy!" he called while giggling. Luigi woke up and looked at his older brother "Maeo!" he laughed hugging his brother, Mario giggled before putting a finger to his brother mouth to keep him quiet "Wakey Mama and Papa?" he asked Luigi, Luigi giggled and followed his brother to the door, which was when luigi helped Mario reach the handle by allowing Mario to jump on his shoulders. Mario opened the door and he and Luigi sneaked out into the hallway and walked to their parents door, Mario slowly pushed the door open and both boys slipped inside the room and stared at the double bed in front of them, listen to their father snore, which caused Luigi to giggled before walking on the side of the bed, towards his mother. Mario jumped up and managed to pull himself on the bed and crawled up to where his mother and father were sleeping, Luigi walked over to his mother and tapped he arm "Mama? Mummy?" he called quietly, causing his mum to murmur, Mario on the other hand, climbed on his dad and shook him "Papa? Papa Pio! Up up! Hahaha!" he laughed as he jumped onto the bed, Pio groaned before Mia giggled "Our son's are awake" she stated smiling as she pulled Luigi into the bed and hugged him while keeping her eyes closed, Pio moaned "Hello, my name is Mia and my power is stating the obvious" he commented before turning over to try and go back to sleep. Mario crawled up to the pillows where Luigi had climbed over their mother to sleep in the middle, Mario then started to bother his dad again "Papa! Play?" he asked "No... not now, squirt" "Pwease?" Mario asked, Mia chuckled "Mario, come here" she said softly, Mario crawled over to her, Mia placed her arms around her two sons "You both up too early, mommy and daddy are still tired. Why don't you both go and play in you room?" she asked, Mario frowned "Daddy being lazy" he stated as Luigi nodded and giggled, Mia couldn't help but laugh "Boys!" she tried to scold him but she couldn't hide her laughter, Pio heard what Mario said and sat up, looking down at Mario and Luigi, who both stopped giggling "Right..." he stated, leaning to his boys slowly as they leaned away before Pio grabbed them and pinned them to bed. Mario and Luigi screamed and laugh at their father's playful nature, Mia just smiled "Now you listen hear, you little raviolis!" Pio chuckled before digging his fingers in his son's side and started to tickle them, Mario and Luigi squeaked and laughed "No! Papa! Hahaha!" Mario yelled "Papa! Hahaha!" Luigi squeaked "You're 'lazy' Papa works very hard and gets tired, just like you. You need to sleep and so do I." He explained as he stopped tickling them. Mario crawled up to his dad and hugged his dad as did Luigi and hugged him.

A bit later the family walked down to the kitchen, Mia placed Mario and Luigi in the living room as they walked over to the toy box and started to pull out some toys to play with. Mario pulled out a donut tower toy and showed Luigi "Weegee! Looky, hat!" he stated while putting a red ring on his head, causing Luigi to laugh. Mia and Pio heard their kids laughing in the other room and smiled "They grow up so fast" Pio commented, as he got breakfast for the boys, Mia nodded as she started to get ready for work, Mario wandered into the kitchen, the red ring still on his head "Mama Mia! Looky!" he said pointing to his head, Mia looked around and giggled "is that a new hat, Mario? Looks good! Always said that red was your color. Well, if you want, mummy will get you and your brother your own hats" she promised as she got her apron out from the cupboard. Luigi walked in and saw his mum get her chef's hat "Mama Mia, you going?" he asked, Mia looked at Luigi "I have to work sweetie, we need to be able to pay for the rent somehow" she explained "What's wrent? Sounds boring" Mario commented, Mia laughed "It's very boring. But Mummy will be back later. Be good for your father and NO being cheeky!" she smirked as she bopped Mario's nose, causing him to giggle, she then kissed her sons on the cheek before making her way out of the door. Luigi frowned and sat on the floor, Mario noticed and hugged his brother "Brudda Weegee! Cheer up! Pway!" he cheered as he got his and Luigi's shoes and gave Luigi's his before trying to get out the door only to be stopped by his dad. Pio looked down to his son "You're not going anywhere yet, you need to clean up the living room first" he explained, Mario jumped up "Okie dokie!" he answered before waddling into the living room with Luigi following him, Pio smiled and followed his sons into the living room where toys littered the floor but Mario and Luigi started to pick them back up and lace them in the wooden toybox. Pio sat down on the chair and started to read the paper, Luigi found a ball "Mareo! Catch!" he called as he threw the ball, Mario caught it and threw it back to Luigi who screamed and ducked cusing it to hit their father's leg, Pio looked down in surprise before chuckling "Mario, Luigi, who kicked it the ball?" he asked smirking, Luigi pointed to Mario "Mareo kicked it at you, Papa!" "You threw it at me first, Weegee!" Mario shot back, Pio picked up the ball and looked around the living room, which was now cleaned up "Come on then, Let's go outside!" Pio cheered as Mario and Luigi laughed following their dad outside.

Pio, Mario and Luigi played football in the front garden, before playing other games such as catch and piggy in the middle. Before long it was lunch time "Okay boys, what would you like in your sandwiches?" he asked "Cwucuber and cheese pwease, Papa!" Mario and Luigi said at the same time, rolling the ball to each other, Pio smiled and walked into the house, leaving his sons to play a bit more. Mario sighed, slightly bored of just playing with the ball "Weegee? Pwlay something else?" he asked, Luigi ignored his brother as his attention went to a butterfly that flew past his face, he got up to chase it. Mario sighed, kicking the ball away, which knocked into the wooden gate that led out of the garden, Mario looked at the kitchen window, not seeing his dad, he smiled and walked to the gate. He jumped up and managed to knock the lock off but before he could make his way out, he was picked up "And just what do you think you doing, mister?" he heard his dad ask, Pio turned to look at his son and noticed that he was unhappy "Look, you know you can't go out on your own. You're too young" Pio explained, Mario rolled his eyes "Look, I'm sure mummy will take you out but you will not go out without one of us. It's not safe, especially for you, Mario" "But i want to go on adventures, Like Mama" Mario explained, Pio smiled " And i'm sure you will one day, but for now, you will go with either me or mother, okay?" Pio explained. Mario looked out to the world outside of the gates, he wanted so desperately to explore and he couldn't help it, something was calling to go out and explore but he knew that it would be a long way off "Okay, Papa" he said, half disappointed, Pio smiled "Come on, little adventurer, time for food" he stated putting Mario on his shoulders, Mario laughed but still turned around to look at the horizon. He continued to stare in the distance until it was blocked out by his father shutting the door. Mario tuned to the table and saw Luigi already munching down on the sandwiches that their father had made, Pio placed Mario on one of the chairs before taking a seat next to him. Mario stared at the food before looking back out of the window but he knew it was useless to try and explain to his father how he felt, he would always come up with the same excuse. So, in order to get back outside as quick as possible, he quickly ate up the food and rushed back to the door "Mario, remember what I said" Pio called out as Luigi also finished his food and followed his brother outside, where they played for the rest of the afternoon.

It was now the evening and Mario and Luigi where in the living room with their dad playing a board game. Luigi looked up at the clock, anticipating his mother's return "Papa, where's Mama?" Luigi asked, Pio smiled "She'll be home any minute" he assured just as there was a knock at the door "Mama!" Luigi called as he jumped up and ran to the door, Mario also got up and ran to the door. Luigi got to the door first but ended up falling over "Owie!" he cried, sitting down and nursing his knee, tears in his eyes. Mario and Pio got to Luigi just as Mia walked back through the door, she looked down and saw Luigi "Oh my! Luigi! Sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked before picking him up and taking him to the kitchen, Pio rolled his eyes "Mia, he just fell over, don't baby him so much" Pio moaned but Mia didn't listen, Immediately cuddling Luigi and put a bandage on him before setting him at the table, Mario walked in "Mama Mia!" he called running to her, she leaned down and picked up Mario as he jumped into her arms " Hello, Mario! Hope you haven't been getting up to any mischief" she giggled, Mario shook his head "Well, he did try to go outside on his own but he stopped when I told him to not go" Pio explained, Mia nodded "Well, at least you listened" she said to Mario, nuzzling him. Mia put Mario down and clapped her hands "Right, let's get dinner on the go, shall we?" she announce as she turned to the cooker and started to make dinner. Mario and Luigi helped her, well, they tried to.

After dinner, Mario and Luigi watched TV right until it was time for their baths and to get ready for bed. Mario and Luigi ran into their room, laughing and jumping on their beds "Mario! Luigi! Don't jump on the beds" Pio yelled, Mario and Luigi stopped what they were doing before climbing to their beds, pulling the covers over them, Mia and Pio walked over to their children and kissed them good night "Goodnight darlings, have sweet dreams " Mia cooed as she walked out the door "Good night, boys, I'll see you in the morning" he stated his closed the door behind him as Mario and Luigi drifted off to sleep.

Well, Luigi did anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

p id="docs-internal-guid-c57cd87c-7fff-1349-fd37-f5560318a3c3" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mario stayed awake, gazing outside at the stars above him, lost in thought. He watched a couple of shooting stars go by before sighing in boredom. Unlike his brother, Mario was adventurous, he always wanted to travel around like his mother did, see new places, meet new people and above all, not have any restraints on him or people telling him when he can or can't go. Mario popped his head back on his pillow, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. He then looked over his left where a stuffed, white bunny with brown patches on his ears and around his green eyes sat. His other had made him this stuffed animal as a birthday present and Mario loved it, it always gave him someone to talk to when he felt he couldn't talk to his parents or brother. Mario picked it up and sat up to talk to it /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you feel trapped, Sparky?" he asked the stuffed animal, which while in reality didn't say anything, Mario seemed to think that he did " Mama and Papa too scared to let me run around! I'm-a big boy, I can take care of myself" he declared, making his stuffed animal nod in agreement. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He then looked out of the window and saw another shooting star pass the window, he thought for a moment before turning back to his toy "I'm-a gonna go! You wanna come, Sparky?" he asked the stuffed animal before he stood up on his bed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He stopped for a moment, considering asking Luigi if he wanted to come with him but he knew how scared Luigi was of the dark so it might not be a good idea to ask him. He didn't really like leaving his brother behind while he went to have fun, but something always told him that he needed to protect his younger twin. He looked back at his brother one last time, Luigi was still fast asleep. He then looked at the door, which was open just a bit but no one was standing there. The last thing he wanted was one of his parents to walk in. Mario managed to pull himself onto the window seal and opened the window to climb out into the front garden./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"However, before he could, a pair of hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him back inside, he looked up to see the friendly face of his mother, who was smiling rather smugly /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And just what do you think you are doing, mister?" she asked as she pulled Mario back inside/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Mario groaned in annoyance as his mother sat him on her lap, making sure he was facing her /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bored. I wanna explore, like you, Mama" Mario explained, Mia sighed, shaking her head " I admire you courage, sweetheart but you are not going out at night, it's too dangerous. What of someone saw you?" she explained. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mario looked down, he never understood why his parents were so overprotective but he was sure it was for a good reason, even if he didn't fully understand why. Mia looked down at her disheartened son, feeling bad now herself. She wanted to let Mario explore like she did as his age, but the threat of Kamek possibly returning and stealing Mario and Luigi again made her very worried. But the look on Mario's face, it was too much. She patted him on the back, making him face her again /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I told you were not allowed to go out unless you were with one of us... so, do you want to go out?" she asked softly, Mario perked up immediately "Right now?!" he asked, excitedly, Mia nodded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mario jumped and cheered in excitement that his mother had to remind him that Luigi and his father were still asleep before ran out of the door, jumping up to grab his coat. Mia slowly walked over and helped Mario get his coat and shoes on, she then got on hers and set off to the door. As soon as she opened the door, Mario rushed out towards the gate /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mario, sweetie, you need to slow down, you are going to hurt yourself" she cautioned as she walked over to the front gate and unlocked it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mario jumped with joy and ran out into the field, disturbing the grass beneath him, which released a load of fireflies. They floated around the two as Mario then tried to catch them in his small hands, Mia looked on smiling before joining her son in his little mission to catch as many as possible in his hands. Mia and Mario managed to catch quite a few when they joined back up together and opened their hands and allowed the fireflies to scatter, Mario laughed before looking at his mum/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "This is fun, Mama!" he cheered, Mia chuckled as she picked Mario up "Come on, I want to show you something" she stated as she carried Mario up to a tall hill, Mario jumped out of her arms and started to run up the rest of the hill, with Mia following close behind. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The two made to the top, Mario looked around as his jaw fell open at the sight. He could see for miles, forest, mountains and, even further in the distance, he could see a brick castle with red roofs. Mia got to the top with her son and smiled /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's beautiful, isn't it, Mario?" she asked, Mario just nodded in agreement. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He couldn't believe it, there was so much to the world then just the small village that he and his family lived in, there was so much more to see but the one thing that interested him the most, was the castle he could see in the distance /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mama, what's that?" he asked, pointing in the direction of the castle. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia looked out into the distance and saw the castle that she was all too familiar with "That's the castle,Honey. That's where the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom live, with their daughter" she explained /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why haven't we-a been there? Are we a part-a of the Mushy room kingdom?" he asked/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Mia giggled "Yes, we are. Mummy has been there, that where I work" she explained./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mario looked over at the castle again, before something popped into his mind /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How come-a you you and Papa never let me or my brother go there?" he asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia sighed "It's just because... The Mushroom Kingdom isn't as safe as it used to be, besides, you and Luigi have better lives here. Away from danger" she explained. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mario nodded but still wanted to go there, despite what his mother says, Mia picked up on this and nudged him /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, tell you what. How about you and your brother come with me tomorrow? You can visit the castle and the town that surrounds it" she offered, Mario looked up at her in surprise before cheering and jumping onto her causing the two to slip down the hill laughing. Mia grabbed him "Oh, you little devil! Your jumping abilities are really good, just like mine. In fact, I know what might burn that energy of yours, how about some blockbusting?" she asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She held Mario's shoulder and made him turn around to face an open field, above the ground, about 7ft up, were question mark blocks "You see those blocks? I want you to jump up and punch them with your hand, okay?" she explained, Mario nodded in confidence before taking off and charging at the block, he jumped up in the air and hit the block as hard as he could, causing an orange and yellow flower to spring from it. Mario picked up the flower and examined it, Mia saw what he got /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh! A fire flower! That's odd, I thought Ice flowers would have grown up here" she stated, then she saw Mario about to eat the flower, she gasped and quickly ran over and took it out of his hands /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Huh? Mama?" he asked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry, honey, but I don't think you are quite ready for this type of power" she explained as she put the flower into her pocket./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mario bashed a few blocks, getting a few power ups from them as well as some gold coins. The power ups, Mia took from Mario as she felt like he wasn't quite ready for them, but she was very impressed with his jumping abilities and his strength. After a while, the two had destroyed every block in sight and collected quite a few power up and coins, only now, did Mario finally start to feel tired. Mia noticed his face and giggled /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You look tired, honey. Come on, let's head home" she stated, picking Mario up and putting him over her shoulder and started to walk in the direction of their home. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mario snuggled into his mother as they finally reached their home. Mia helped Mario get off his jacket and shoes before carrying him back to his room and tucking him into bed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good night, Mario" she said softly, kissing him on the forehead "Love you, Mama" Mario said quietly before nodding off to sleep. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mia smiled at her son as she closed the door and went back to her own room and climbed into bed. She stared out of the window, watching the stars above her before her eyes dropped down and she fell asleep./span/p 


End file.
